


Discoveries

by Justtheweird



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtheweird/pseuds/Justtheweird
Summary: Sharing a room can lead to interesting discoveries. For Max realizing he just might be gay is just one of them. Yeah mature stuff inside





	1. Accident

Just a note. If there are future installments of the story it's most likely there will be at least some gay incest stuff. So you know you keep reading you know what you're getting.

Max Fuller did not misplace things. At least that was what he liked to think. Since moving in with Jackson things of his had a tendency of moving. At least he preferred to think it was his brother's fault rather than his own. Though sometimes he allowed that a certain four-legged companion had a tendency of knocking things over. Currently searching around for his tablet he was positive that he left it on his nightstand to charge when he left for school. However, it was clearly not there now. Getting down on his knees he looked under his bed which was most obvious place it could have gone. Sure enough it was there.

"Cosmos, I love you but that tail of yours is like a mini natural disaster." Max said to himself even though the guilty party was downstairs napping after his vigorous play session.

Reaching under the bed Max realized when he was about half underneath it that it would've been easier to reach it from the other side. Still now that he was down here he wondered if he could still fit under his bed. Proceeding to give the random thought into action. She had enjoyed hiding under his bed when he was younger, it had felt safe. Now though he realized he was growing and not just in height. Either he has to go on a diet or growing up just didn't mean getting taller he thought to himself as his hips just squeezed under the bed. He stayed there for a second before starting to crawl out from the other side.

Just as he was doing that he heard his brother's footsteps walking into the room. From the way he was angled he couldn't see his brother. There was a few seconds of silence as brother seemed to come to a stop. "Max?"

Max tried to twist his head around to say something and while that did give him a view of his brothers ankles. When he opened his mouth he found he didn't have much room to breathe. He was just about to crawl out from under the bed when he heard the bedroom door close and then the sound of the lock. Why had Jackson done that? Closing the door Max understood, but why lock it? He remembered a couple of times had attempted to go into their room only to find the door locked. It irritated him having to knock on his own bedroom door to get in. What did Jackson do that he had to lock it?

Deciding to finally solve this minor mystery Max said nothing and simply waited. He watched as his brother walked back from the door only to stand at the foot of his bed. A second later the next was surprised to see his brother shorts down to his ankles followed by his boxers. Max tried to imagine the situation above his bed. Was his brother changing? Why? As several more seconds passed they didn't seem to be any further movement on Jackson's part. Max only became more curious. Yes Jackson could be lazy but stopping in the middle of changing? That was too lazy.

As the second stretch Max both became bored and curious. Whatever his brother was doing it didn't seem to be involving movement and emerging from under his bed would be a bit odd but whatever Jackson was doing was odd too. He starts to squeeze out from underneath his bed which was a lot harder than squeeze to get under it. He wasn't really quiet about it but Jackson said nothing to him as he slowly sat up and for the first time Max looked over in full view of what his brother was doing.

Jackson was laying on his bed his feet on the floor but the rest of his body was reclined and he was naked except for his shorts around his ankles. Max stared at Jackson just not sure what he was seeing. Jackson had removed his shirt and placed it above his head with one arm still resting in the shirt. His other arm was down lower around his privates. That was a weird site too. There was a thick bush and darker hair which he kind of understood but why Jackson was moving moving his hand up and down it? And was his penis always that big? There was no way it was supposed to look like that.

Max knew about puberty from a detached perspective. It was part of growing up. You got bigger and he knew you could become area but it was hard for him to pull his eyes away from his brother's bush. Stranger though as he looked on the site he started to feel different. There was a tingling in his private parts and then he felt himself growing. He looked down and could see that he was becoming hard which brought back vague memories. Yes he remembered his things getting hard but it had always been annoying.

On some level Max realized his thinking was a bit off. Like he had all the pieces to the puzzle but it was taking him a while to put them together. It didn't help that he wasn't able to take his eyes away from what his brother was doing. His pants were getting tight. He surreptitiously reached down and repositioned his now hard penis so it was pointing upwards and laying flat against his stomach.

Max hard his brother's breathing change, his breaths becoming shorter. Max continued to stare. Then Jackson let out a little sound his facial expression changing. At first Max wasn't sure what was happening but then he saw some fluid shoot from Jackson. It was quick and hard to see but because the white fluid stayed where it landed Max was able to catch on before the second loud came out.

Jackson?" Max spoke the words not sure why and immediately inviting them as his brother glanced over towards temp before and immediately jump into action. Again a lot happened in a brief amount of time. Jackson looked over at him his face showing the shocked expression before immediately trying to stand up. He still had one arm in insured and it went flying across the room this Jackson reached down to pull up his pants only to quickly look around for his shirt and put it on.

Max had to laugh and that single-action seem to break the spell he was under. Jackson gave him a pretty nasty letter. "What are you doing here?"

Max gave his brother a little smug smile. "What am I doing in our room? I was under my bed looking for my tablet. What were you doing in our room?" He emphasized the word our to show he wasn't feeling guilty.

"I thought I was alone." Jackson said angrily.

"That's why you did it not want." Max observed sitting on his bed and crossing his legs.

"None of your business."

Max shrugged. "All right, I'll ask mom to explain it. If she can explain your weird behavior."

"Don't do that. I was just doing something to make myself feel good. It's called masturbating and it's just something I do to make myself feel good for a bit. Most boys do it when they're older.

Predictably Max thought to himself Jackson caved immediately. The mom card was such a powerful one. "Can I do that?"

Jackson shrugged. "I don't know. I do it because I get hard." Max opened his mouth to say he needed to but something stopped him from speaking. Jackson seemed to take his extended silence as the end of the interrogation. "Just don't tell anyone okay?"

Max smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Max gave his brother one last look up and down and tried to hide his giggle. "You might want to change your shirt?"

Jackson looked down and saw several small little darker stains that were obviously not sweat. He said a word that if mom had heard it would have resulted in a lecture. Max found that funny too. His brother quickly changed and beat a hasty retreat leaving Max alone in his room.

Once alone Max starts to think about everything he had heard and seen. The thing was the more he tried to remember what his brother looks like the more his body seemed to feel strange. There was a tingling in the thrill that was both exciting and a little bit scary. After several more minutes had passed he stood up and much like his brother closed and locked their bedroom door. He stripped and looked down at his body. His penis was certainly a lot better and although he could remember it feeling like this before he didn't remember ever really looking at it like he looked at it now. He stared at it for several seconds before laying down on his bed and copying his brother. It shoul did make him feel good.


	2. A Better Look

Max laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling. It had been an unusually busy day. Besides his thing with Jackson, Ramona had an argument with her parents about something, he wasn't sure what. Then his mom was having some sort of dilemma between Matt and Steve. He didn't know too much about the details like he was just on the porphyry of it all. Strange how they sometimes seem to have those long stretches of normal days and then everything seemed to happen at once.

Pushing that strange thought aside he thought back on his own day. Seeing Jackson like that had been exciting. When he attended, he had done the same thing and felt good, but couldn't shake the thought he might be doing something wrong. The thing is, he had questions and Jackson had been unusually hard corner afterward to ask him. So even though I most nights he would be in bed by now he stared up at the ceiling waiting to ambush Jackson when he came in to go to bed.

After a few more minutes of examining ceiling here at the door open and as soon as a closed he sat upright and turned on his bedside light. "Hello, Jackson."

Jackson flinched. "Max, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Max shrugged and climbed out of his bed. "Sorry, but I've been wanting to talk to you all day."

"It's late," Jackson said dismissing Max as he dove onto his bed. "Can't wait until tomorrow?"

"Jackson, you know how I am with questions. I don't sleep well if I have them and if you're not going to answer them all have to go to mom." Mentally he scolded himself to play the mom card twice in the same day. It was unoriginal.

"I don't think you'll go to mom about this," Jackson said. He rolling away, so his back was facing Max.

Max smiled to himself. Jackson had gotten that right. Sitting on the edge of his brother's bed, Max decided to take a different route, "Please, I have questions."

Jackson did it respond at first, but then he slowly rolled over. "All right. Just make it quick."

"Thanks. Well, I did that thing. At least I think I did. I mean for a minute it felt like I was about to pee really badly, but then it was like a really good feeling. Nothing came out, though. Not like it did for you."

"You're too young to make that stuff. Wait until you get hair."

"And when will that be?" Max asked.

Jackson shrugged. "In class, they said it could happen between 12 and 14 for boys. I was on the low end, so you probably will be too."

Max nodded. "And is the way you learned about... um, what was the word?"

"Masturbating? I guess. Well yes and no." Jackson started to sit up in bed. "I had heard other people talk about it and I sort of did it before hand. It has a lot of names like jerking off, stroking and rubbing one out." Jackson grimaced. "Maybe I was a little embarrassed to ask out right when others were talking about it."

Max nodded. There were advantages to having an older brother after all. "Can I hurt myself?"

"If you do it too much," Jackson answered. "If something hurts stop doing it. It's that simple."

"Makes sense," Max said trail off. "Do you think you could show me? Just to be sure I'm doing it right?" That question had been drifting in the back of his head, but Max had not been sure if he could ask it.

"Show you?" Jackson said a bit too loudly. "Are you crazy?"

Max winced. "It's not like I had a good view of the last time."

"You weren't supposed to have a view at all!" Jackson said in the loudest whisper possible.

Max pursed his lips together feeling his face become warm. "Sorry." Standing Max was about to retreat to his bed when another thought occurred to him. "Jackson, thanks for answering my questions. Next time you want to do it, you can ask me to leave, or you know just do it. I won't care." He slowly took one step and then another before Jackson responded.

"Max, come back."

Max smiled to himself before turning back around. "Yeah?"

Jackson climbed out of his bed and walked to the bedroom door locking it. "It's not a secret, so I guess there's no reason to hide it from each other. However, anytime you are doing this locked the door. There are way too many people who could walk in. Now if you want to see me doing it, well you have to do it too."

Max felt butterflies in the stomach. "Really?"

Jackson threw his hands up into the air. "Why not." Jackson started to unbuttoned his pajama top. He stopped before he was halfway done, "Do you not want to?"

Max shook his head to clear it and started to unbuttoned his pajama top. Being naturally neat he turned back to his bed with his pajama top and carefully placed it on his bed before dropping his bottoms and final his underwear. He turned around just in time to see Jackson sitting down on his bed and swung his legs up. Crossing the room with just a few steps Max climbed back onto his brother's bed. Looking down at Jackson Max and carefully split between Jackson's legs to get the best view.

If Max had seen Jackson naked before he couldn't remember it. Something was fascinating about it. His eyes slowly slid down Jackson's chest and stomach. Just below his bellybutton was a little visible hair that trailed down further into a thicker bush. It was a darker color than the hair on the top of Jackson's head. Where that hair was straight, this was all curly. The part that was supposed to be hard was soft at the moment and not at all as big as it had been earlier. The hair was lisse thinned out as it went lower. His balls looked like a they were little further away from this body that Max's own.

"You're eager," Jackson said leaning back and repositioning himself.

Max looked down and noticed he was as hard as he had been earlier. Not knowing what to say Max just shrugged.

Jackson raised his knees up so they were on either side of Max's shoulders as Jackson's hand reaching down to play with himself. Max watched with continued fascination as the organ enlarged. "It's big," Max muttered.

Jackson let out a nervous laugh. "I don't know. Yours looks pretty big."

Max smiled finding some confidence in the comment. He reached down and grabbed his own. "Yeah."

Neither of them seemed to have anything else to say, and wordlessly they started. Max immediately realized something he was doing wrong. He had just used the tips of his finger where his brother formed a ring with at least two of his fingers. It felt a lot nicer. The base to tip the skin rolling underneath his fingers. It felt great. It was only Max's second time but it felt a little different. It could be his fingers, the way they were positioned or maybe just the way he was setting. Maybe it was just that he cond not taick his eyes off of what his brother was doing.

Jackson's legs moved upwards a little, his hand moving faster stomach visibly crushing. Max watched fascinated as it started to shoot out from Jackson tip. Just as the second load from his brother was firing, Max felt himself start to get the feeling. He arched forward tilting his head back on his hands shooting out to grab hold of Jackson's leg to study himself.

Silence descended over the quiet room. From moment Max or Jackson seem to want to move. Max's eyes round up Jackson's chest lingering on the somewhat milky liquid that rested there. Without a word Jackson reached over to his nightstand and plucked a tissue from the box before coming himself with it.

"Happy?" Jackson asked.

Max nodded. "Thanks."

Quietly Max climbed off the bed and dressed. Jackson did likewise. As Max climbed into his bed he heard Jackson unlock the door. He had forgotten about that. Closeing his eyes, he tried to go to sleep with a warm sense of an afterglow still going through him. In the back of his mind he was still wondering. Wondering if he could do it with Jackson again. That was accompanied by another. Why?


	3. A Confession

Max enjoyed school. It wasn't that he was just good at school, he enjoyed it. There was just one tiny aspect he didn't care for, his friend situation. Actually it was more a lack of friend situation. The fact was Taylor was the closest thing he had to a friend and they were more friends and enemies. Maybe that was friendship, was different than what was on TV and read about in books but it wasn't like Jackson always got along with his friends. Max just didn't know and that was a running theme of his thoughts today.

Sitting backwards at a picnic table Max watched all the kids playing at recess. His thoughts were on yesterday though. It wasn't so much what he had seen or what he had done but why it was so stuck in his head. There had been a certain thrill to it, the sensation of getting away with something he wasn't supposed too. There was something more there though. When he thought about last night it wasn't so much what he had been doing but Jackson that kept his attention. Maybe it was just a sort of fascination with what he could look like. That didn't feel like the right answer though.

As he watched some kids he usually hung out with play on the jungle gym he started to wonder do any of you know what I know? Max thought probably a few did, not that there was a way to tell. He wanted to share his experience with someone, he just didn't know how. He had managed to figure out that Jackson was a good big brother so going to him was an option, Max just wished he had more.

He spent the rest of the recess rehearsing what he was going to say to his brother. Not exactly an easy trick.

After school he grabbed a small snack and made his way upstairs to his bedroom. Ordinarily he didn't start doing his homework until a bit later, but it was just more of an excuse to catch Jackson anyways. He heard his brother coming up the shares and saying something down to mom. Max turned just in time to see Jackson come into the room and drop his backpack down before collapsing onto his bed with an exasperated sound.

"Bad day?" Max asked spending his chair around.

From Jackson let out a loud sigh. "It could've been better. Ramona and Lola got caught with a cigarette."

"Ramona and Lola were smoking!" Max shouted.

Jackson waved for him to be quiet. "Of coursenot, it was a misunderstanding. They basically just walked in to the wrong bathroom at the wrong time. They wouldn't have detention and their parents called but I help catch the real culprits and got one of them to confess." Jackson sat up in his bed. "And after all that, Lola still won't go out with me."

Max nodded. "Middle school sounds complicated."

"It is. Oh to go back in time and had my biggest problem be a line cutter for the slide." Jackson said wistfully. "You don't know how good you have a little brother."

"Right," Max stood up and walked over to the door before closing it. "I kinda have a question for you."

Jackson stared at him blankly for a moment before realizing the topic. "Oh come on Max what more do you want to know?"

Unconsciously Max took a step back and hug himself and his brother's tone. "I..." Suddenly all of his is rehearse scenarios seem to leave him. "I'm sorry."

There were several seconds of silence before Jackson broke it. "Max, I didn't mean to snap at you. What did you want to ask?"

"I was just ask if we can do it again. You know like last night."

Jackson looked down for a few seconds and then back up at Max." Why?"

Max looked at Jackson. His brother was smiling so he knew he wasn't angry. "It's just more fun. I did it with myself and then when I did it with you it feel, it was just..." Max wasn't sure how to describe it. He didn't understand what he wanted.

Jackson was silent for what felt like forever but when he spoke he stood up and put a hand on Max's shoulder. "Well if you really want too. But you have to make me a promise."

Max perked up and jumped a little when he answered. "Anything!"

"You have to promise you not to tell anyone about this. I would be the one getting in trouble."

"Deal." Max said sticking out his hand for a shake.

The two brothers shook on it and Jackson went to double check the door. Max started undressing giggling to himself and feeling a strange tingling already.

"Aren't you going to get undressed too?" Max asks.

"Uh, yeah, I guess…" Jackson step towards his bed and pulls off his shirt.

"Let's get on my bed. It's best not to do this standing up," Jackson proposes.

"Okay." Max agreed finishing undressing and jumping on his brothers bed's.

Jackson was considerably slower but Max didn't mind. He gently rubbed himself becoming hard with almost no effort. Jackson was still soft when he turned and got onto the bed with Max. This time Jackson sat up on his knees as he settled in. Max watched as Jackson's hand started to go towards his privates.

"Can I do?" Max asked.

Jackson hesitated before answering. "If you want to. Just be gentle okay?"

Max nodded his hand reaching out and gently touching his brother. It was weird. They touched with his fingertips felt course but the soft part was so warm. He very gently pulled away a little letting his fingers played down it. Even his general touching was enough for Jackson to start to get hard. The feeling of how it expanded and grew. Max couldn't take his eyes off of it forgetting about his own for the moment. His hand gently slid up and down it curious. Hearing Jackson inhale sharply made him think he was on something.

Having only done himself twice Max knew he was far from being an expert. Still, he wanted to try. Wrapping his fingers around the entire thing he started his hand up and down going little faster. The reaction from Jackson encouraged him and he moved in a little closer going on to his knees and elbows. Just as his arm was starting to get sore the Jackson pulled away from him and replace Max's hand was his own. Max felt a little dejected but as his brother hand hand moved up and down faster, he smiled knowing that he almost got him there. Surreptitiously he raised his hand up to his own nose and smelled it. He couldn't place the smell but he certainly liked it and then he sent his own hand down to attend to his own.

Jackson climaxed with a grunt and the site said the little twitch through Max that helped pushed him over the edge. His own climax was toe curling. Max squeezed his eyes shut it wasn't until the pleasure rack through his body that he was able to open them again. The room was completely silent with only the sound of both of them breathing heavily to break the silence. Jackson will first grabbing a tissue and Max got back up onto his knees. "That was fun."

"Yeah," Jackson answered.

"Can we do more?" Max asked to overwhelmed to be anything on it.

"If you want too." Jackson said.

Max smiled to himself. This was one of the moments he wished could stretch on for ever.


	4. Maybe

For Max and Jackson finding opportunities to mess around with each other fell into the routine. It became just another activity the two of them did and was one they both enjoyed. Not that they could do it every day, like on their moms birthday when they forgot to get her a present or the time Max had unsuccessfully covered for Jackson's attempt to sneak out of the house at night. The latter one had resulted in both of them being grounded.

Today was Friday and they had just settled on the couch with the sound of drizzle keeping them inside. Just as the o show they were watching cut to commercial their aunt Stephanie ran into the room carrying Tommy. "Boys I'm borrowing Tommy. Have to prove something to an ex-boyfriend. I'll be back in an hour or two." With that she disappeared out the front door.

Max barely had time to turn his head before she was gone. "What was that about?"

"I've learned not to ask," Jackson said changing the channel.

There were a few moments of silence between them before Max realized something. "I think we have the house to ourselves."

Jackson paused with his flipping the channels and turned towards Max. "You're right."

A second later they were both scrambling up the stairs Max already unbuttoning his shirt. By the time they were in their room Max was holding his shirt as Jackson closed the door behind them.

"Jackson, I have a question," Max said as he undressed.

"Don't you always?" Jackson griped finishing undressing and sitting down on his bed.

Max likewise finished ran over to sit next to his brother. "I'm curious. As in?"

"Pretty much." Jackson said. "I've never actually done it." Jack Jackson then added. "I'm not sure we should do that"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want too." Jackson answered. "Are you just looking to try something new?"

"Yes," Max said with a nod.

"Okay, but there's lots of different things we can do. I think we should start with sucking."

"Sucking?"

"Yeah, it's when you suck on another person's erection.0"

Max's eyes glaze over trying to picture if that would be fun. It kind of made him feel funny. "So instead of using your hand, someone else uses there mouth?"

"Yeah, I'll do you first and then you can do it to me," Jackson suggested, "Only if you want to…"

"Okay. Let's do it!" Max cheers.

Max jumped back on the bed and giggles waiting for his brother to make the first move. Jackson likewise repositioned himself. Max found himself relaxing. He wasn't sure how many times they've done it now but it was nice not to work his way into doing stuff. It was always exciting and Jackson seem to be a lot more relaxed nowadays.

He watches Jackson lowers his mouth until it is right above Max's thing and begins to slowly  
stick his tongue out. When Max felt it on his tip he jumped.

"You like this?" Jackson asks.

"It makes it tingle!" Max remarks. "Does is taste yucky?"

"Nah," Jackson grins at him and licks him. Jackson's wet tongue slides down on the underside of Max's erection. He reaches the little balls which he nibbles a bit. Max shakes his head left and right in ecstasy. Jackson's slippery tongue moves back up and sinks in his bellybutton and then to is bald pubic area above his throbbing little thing. Max has never felt anything like this before part of his mind was wondering what it felt like on Jackson's end.

Jackson grips the little hardness and lowers his oral cavity to engulf it. "Uhhh!" Max cries out. His sighs of pleasure resonate louder as Jackson sucks. Max loved every second. Jackson slowly works his lips up and down, taking the entire length. Max could feel Jackson's lips sliding fast and he felt that feeling coming and then there was no holding it back as it washed over him.

Jackson pulled back with a little smile. "Sounds like you liked it."

"I want to do it too!" Max announced as soon as he caught his breath. He shifts his body until his face is positioned between Jackson's thighs. He was so close to Jackson's erection Matt it was literally right in front of his nose. A stray memory of the time he wrote a fire truck came back to them. Perhaps because  
Jackson's tip looked a little like  
the helmet of a fireman. Without hesitation, Max opened his mouth and moved forward taking it into his mouth. He starts sucking right away, taking it like a hot dog without a bond and then slowly pulling back. It was warm but there was really a lack of taste like licking your arm. When the length slipped from his mouth Max momentarily stop and asks, "Am I doing ok?"

"Ohhhh, yessss Max!" Jackson reassures him. "Do it again!"

Infected by his brothers enthusiasm, Max wraps his lips around his rigid penis and continues sucking with renewed fervor. He moves his lips faster and faster on the hard-on. He went down a little too deep once and gag a little bit.  
He quickly recovered and that was the only interruption.

"Oh, I'm cuming!" Jackson shouted pulling away from Max. Jackson also believe that Max couldn't . I object nstead he watched as his brother turned and finished himself off of his own hand. As his brother exploded Max felt a little frustrated and as he looked down his body noticed that it was already hard again. That kind of confused him and he twists his body to hide it from his brother.

Jackson let out a long sigh of contentment. "So did you like it?" Jackson said, as he flopped back down on his bed his feet sticking out the side.

"Yeah, but why did you pull away?" Max asked

Jackson didn't answer at first breathing a few times heavily. "I didn't want to get any of that stuff in your mouth." Jackson answered sitting up and ruffling his hair

Max nodded but realize that was exactly what he had been wanting. Before he could say anything else a voice call for them from downstairs and they scrambled to get dressed.

The rest of the day was uneventful or at least as far as Max could tell. He found himself drifting into his own thoughts and zoning out a few times. Thinking about what Jackson and he had done earlier was enough to get him excited again, but for the first time he had started to wonder why. Yes it was fun and it was a lot better with someone then without someone. It's just he wasn't sure what he was feeling.

As Max brush his teeth preparing for bed Jackson walked into the bathroom. Max moved aside so his brother could get to his toothbrush but instead his brother close the bathroom door before moving over to the sink and kneeling down so he was at eye level with Max.

"Max, are you okay?" Jackson asked.

Max had to spit before he could answer. "Yeah, why?"

Jackson shrugged. "You just seemed a little off. I was beginning to think it might've been because of what we did earlier."

Max shook his head. "No, that was fun. Can we do it again sometime?"

Jackson smiled and reached for his toothbrush. "Sure, but only if you want too."

Max smiled. "Of course, it was awesome."

"That's good. I read up on how to do it online. I didn't want to suggest that when you wanted something new I figured why not."

Max looked at his brother in the mirror before venturing question. "Do you think about it?"

"Think about what?" Jackson said his words slightly mangled with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"What we do, I mean you said you looked up what you did so..." Max trailed off.

Jackson spat out his toothpaste and started rinsing off his brush. "Well it one of those things I've heard talked about. I was curious what it would feel like."

"So you did it to me so I would do to you?" Max asked.

Jackson washed his toothbrush thoroughly. Almost like he didn't want to answer. "I guess."

"Did you like doing it?"

Jackson shut the water off. "I don't know. It was okay."

Max nodded. "It is fun." It wasn't really a lie. Max had like when Jackson was sucking on him but it also like sucking on Jackson.

Max wasn't stupid and he lived in San Francisco. He knew what gay was. He knew there was no problem with it. For the first time though he was and wonder if he might be gay. He love Jackson without a doubt, but they were brothers. The question was if he liked what they were doing, did that make him gay? That was the thought pondered as he drifted off to sleep that night.

Morning as it often does bring two things to Max. Hunger and a bit more of a clear mind. The first was easy to deal with as his mom was already in the kitchen. As he eat he realized what he needed to answer his question and that was more data. He started his collection process right after breakfast by offering to help to clean up. As he bought the dishes over to his mom he asked. "Mom, what do women like a man?"

His mom smiled at him. "Max that's a very interesting question. Does this have something to do with your friendship with Rose?"

"Maybe, but I can you answer."

His mom started putting the dishes in the dishwasher. "It's basically what you look for in a friend. Somebody who is nice and you like spending time with."

Max resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he went back for another load of dirty dishes. "I know that. I mean what do women like, like looks wise one you will?"

"Max!" His mom pointed dirty utensil at him. "Looks don't matter."

"Mom, I've read your magazines. They're all about beautiful people. They even have lists."

He watched as his mom's mouth open several times and even produced a few sounds but none of them words. "That's not something you need to worry about."

And that was the end of his data collection at least for his mother. Unfortunately, it pretty much summarized his interactions with everyone. By the time people realized he was talking about physical stuff they ended the conversation. Aunt Kimmy said he should talk to his mother and aunt Stephanie suddenly realized Tommy needed a change. On the off chance that was a real excuse Max chose not to follow her as she fled the room. Even the guy who didn't live here suddenly realized he had to run to the store. Max thought this would be a great time to change the locks.

With the adults letting him down he thought about asking Ramona but when he finally did she got all dreamy eyed describing her perfect boyfriend and seemed to forget he was there. Things like great smile and perfect hair didn't exactly help. His data collection a failure he retreated back to his bedroom and stared up at the ceiling.

"What are you doing in bed?" Jackson asked coming into the room and digging through his desk.

"Just thinking." Max answered.

Jackson looked at him before coming over to his bed and sitting down on the edge. "Okay, what's bothering you?"

Max didn't answer but instead look towards the open door of the bedroom. Jackson seems to get it and closed it but didn't lock it. "Spill little bro."

Max set up and hugged his stuffed unicorn to his chest and bringing his legs in closer. "I'm trying to figure something out, but no one is being helpful."

"Did you ask me, because I don't remember you asking me for help at least not today," Jackson said with a smile.

Max hugged his unicorn a little closer. "What do girls like in a boy?"

Jackson didn't answer for several long seconds. "Can I ask why you want to know?"

He took a deep breath before answering. Maybe he should have gone to Jackson first, he was the one he could be the most honest with. "Jackson, I liked when you sucked me but I also like sucking you. I think I might be gay."

"I see." Jackson put an arm around Max. "Is there any other reason you think that?"

Max nodded his head one of his hands playing with the main on his unicorn. "I think I like doing stuff with you, I mean I like when you touch me but I also like touching you."

"I see. I'm not sure what to say."

"Well, what do you think?" Max asked.

"I think I love you and I think that if you are gay that's cool. I'm not sure if you should decide on the fact that you just like doing the stuff we've been doing." He hesitated. "Do you think you've ever had a crush on anyone? Maybe Rose?"

Max shrugged. "I like Rose. I like spending time with her, but I don't know. It's nice to be with someone I have stuff in common with. I don't really have any friends. Maybe she's just a friend."

"I think she really likes you."

"Yeah, I like her but with you I get excited. Like in a way I've never felt before." Max thought for a second and then decided to lay it all of it out. "The first time I touched your erection it felt nice. The first time I saw it was like wow."

"Yeah," Jackson answered. "You have seen a bit enthusiastic."

Max sent something in Jackson's words and he gave him a little nudge and Jackson pushed back against him. The two of them got into a pushing match and they ended up on the floor Max on top Jackson on the bottom with the unicorn in between them. Max set up holding on to his stuffed animal. "What do you think Jackson?"

Jackson shrugged his smile fading a bit. "I don't know. If you are that's fine. You'll still be my brother no matter what. If the stuff we've been doing bothers you maybe we shouldn't do it anymore."

"It's not." Max answered. "I like the stuff we've been doing a lot. I just wanted to talk."

"We can always talk Max." Jackson said with a smile.

Max smiled back and then his expression turned a little devilish. Max stood up o and walked towards the bedroom door locking it. Max walked back over to Jackson with a huge smile. "Well let's do something to talk about."

The End

What did you guys think? samtheham@writeme.com


End file.
